


What does this mean?

by Mangomelions



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangomelions/pseuds/Mangomelions
Summary: Dan finds Phil asleep, cuteness unfolds. much fluff, pretty short





	What does this mean?

**Author's Note:**

> another short little thing i'm cross posting from wattpad

Dan's POV

At half eleven, I decided I wanted popcorn. making and eating popcorn without Phil would have resulted in an argument later, so I decided to check in on him, to see if he wanted any. When I swung my head around his bedroom door, I found Phil asleep, curled up, fully clothed, on top of his duvet. He looked so peaceful, but I didn't want him to get cold, so I wondered to the lounge and retrieved my fluffy blanket that had been left on the sofa from earlier that day. when I came back to my best friend's room, I covered him in the blanket, and looked down at him for a moment.

 I tried to push any non-platonic thoughts from my head, but after a moment I realised that right now, it didn't matter. No one was judging me. There wasn't a camera in my face, recording footage that thousands of followers would examine and search for evidence of "heart eyes Howell". Phil wasn't even awake.

 At this moment, I didn't need to hide. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the top of Phil's head. 

"I love you" I said. "Sleep well." 

I turned away, ready to banish these thoughts from my head, and go back to pretending, when I felt a warm hand catch mine. Phil interlaced his fingers through mine, and I turned to look at him in surprise. His eyes were still closed, and for a second, I thought he was still asleep. Then he spoke, softly.

"I love you too".  The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.I didn't know what to think. Was I happy? Did this mean Phil wanted what I did? did he love me as a friend? as something more? was he even conscious?i smiled a little, and tried to disentangle my hand from his.

 "Stay" He said simply, opening his eyes, and blinking up at me. How could I say no to those eyes? After a moment's hesitation, I nodded, and he shuffled over to the other side of the bed. As soon as I climbed under the blanket, his body shifted towards mine and his arms wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me closer. I felt my body tense, at this forbidden touch, and my breathing turned shaky. This was too much to bear. Phil was like a drug to me, and I knew how debilitating my addiction would be if Phil woke up tomorrow and didn't want me. I would rather save myself from this torment. Phil moved himself upwards, so that his face was resting in the crook of my neck. He reached up for a second to whisper in my ear. "It's okay," His voice was soft and gentle, and I found myself trusting him despite myself. This, after all, was Phil. My best friend, and the person I trust most in the world. I decided, at that moment, that I would trust him with my heart. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around him, feeling safe and warm. We slowly drifted off to sleep.

 Phil's POV. 

I woke up to find myself tangled in Dan, his sleeping form intertwined with my own, in a mess of limbs and blankets and pillows. I looked over at him for a moment, and couldn't help but smile. He looked adorable, a dumb little smile on his face even as he slept. 

Then I panicked. This was Dan. My best friend. I had tried, so hard to push away all of the feelings I had been having about him, but it never worked. And when I heard him last night, something just snapped in me. I reached out to him. I told him I loved him. Dan said it first, of course, but he had said it in a platonic way. Hadn't he? I remembered how Dan had tensed when I put my arms around him. When I crossed the line. 

Dan didn't want this. I blushed and cursed myself inwardly. Why did I have to go and screw this up? Why did I have to go and fall in love with my best friend? I tried to detach myself from him, but he shuffled closer and tightened his grip on my waist. Was he asleep? One hand reached out and took mine. 

"Don't leave," he said simply, and I melted back into his embrace, my head against his chest and my fingers now intertwined with his. He was warm. A few moments later he made up his mind. I had to know. 

I placed a kiss on Dan's chest, against his t-shirt, and then slowly made my way up, until my lips were against the skin of Dan's collarbone. At this, I heard Dan gasp sharply, and I withdrew myself from him completely, scared I had gone too far. He stared at me for a second, I could see the questions in his head. Next thing I knew his lips were against mine, and we were moving in perfect time with each other. My hand was scrunched in his shirt and his was in my hair, and I was engulfed by the euphoria that came from this. This was Dan. My Dan. I pulled away from him, tugging on his lip a little as I did, I heard a little moan from Dan.  And we opened our eyes and looked at each other for a second. Our foreheads pressed together, our eyes locked.

 "Dan?" I say, my voice shaking

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean?" I hate that I'm asking this question. I don't know if i'll like the answer. Right now, Dan could tell me to forget it and we would go back to being friends. Right now, Dan could break me. He doesn't. 

"I told you I love you, Phil." Dan said, sighing softly. "I meant it, and I know, I will always mean it. Cause you're it for me Phil. you're my person. the one who just fits. I want this. I want you. If you'll have me?"

Dan looks into my eyes and for a second, I swear I see genuine fear. Like he doesn't already know my answer. How could he not know?I press a firm kiss to his lips, and he returns it. 

Different kinds of kisses mean different things. short pecks for hello, or goodbye. long, heated kisses that lead to something more. kisses for loyalty and support. There was no ambiguity in this kiss. It was a kiss that said "I'm not going anywhere".

 When we both needed to breathe, Dan pulled back, and caught our breaths, giggling a little. I knew he felt the same butterflies I did every time we touched.

"Is that a yes then?" Dan laughed, a sparkle in his eyes, that made him more beautiful than ever. I gave him what was supposed to be a goofy smile, and sighed. "You are my life, Dan. I love you more than anything and I want this. Jesus Christ, I want this."

"Good" Dan said before pushing me lightly so I was lying down again, and kissing me, sweetly, before burying his face in my neck and relaxing himself into me. I giggled and he whined a little, annoyed at me for moving. 

"Did you say all that just so you can use me as a pillow?"

"No, but I'm not going to lie, it is one of the upsides of this new arrangement. When you agreed to be my boyfriend you agreed to be my pillow. The words are synonymous."

 I laughed at this. He was adorable. 

"So boyfriends, huh?" I didn't have to look at him to know he was blushing. 

"Well, yeah, uh, isn't that what we agreed?" I kissed the top of his head and smiled into his brown curls. "It has a nice ring to it." I mumbled, and pulled him closer so he's laying half on top of me. I could feel the warmth of him, and relished in the thought that this feeling wasn't going away.


End file.
